Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to methods, systems and program products that control vehicle turn indicators based on navigation information.
Today, the laws of every state in the United States, as well as in many foreign countries require drivers to use turn on signals at least when making turns at intersections. In many instances, turn signals are also required when changing lanes on a highway or other road.
However, many drivers become lazy, are inexperienced, preoccupied, forget or for other reasons do not turn on turn signals when changing lanes or making turns at intersections. Drivers that change lanes or make turns at intersections without proper signaling create an increased risk of accident and injury.
Heretofore, no mechanism has been provided that assists drivers in properly using turn signals. While vehicles include controllers to automatically turn off turn signals after a certain amount of time or a certain distances traveled, such vehicles lack any mechanism to facilitate proper activation of the turn signals prior to turns and lane changes.